date_a_livefandomcom-20200223-history
Origami Tobiichi
Origami Tobiichi is a mayor character of the series first revealed in the Dead End Tohka arc . Summary Origami is a top student in terms of grades in her entire school as well as a very athletic person. Of course, none of the student body and facility members know that she is a member of the AST with a few exceptions unknown to her. Origami is a very skilled wizard, but she is also a little reckless when it comes to dealing with spirits in combat. For unknown reasons, Origami is romantically interested in Shido, no one knows why but her devotion towards him has caused her to develop stalking habits, such as sniffing his gym clothes. Shido is also the only one who knows that Origami is part of AST that she knows for an outsider who is not related to any military institutions. For some reason that has yet to be explained in the novel, Origami also trusts Shido in a very high degree to the point that it was as if she taking order from a commander in the military. Appearance Origami is a girl with clear blue eyes and short silvery-white hair arranged in a bob cut. Shido described Origami as having a “doll-like” appearance and is always seen with an emotionless face. However, in battle, her look changes to a more fierce one, thanks to the futuristic CR-Unit she equips when confronting a Spirit. Personality Origami is a person that rarely openly talks with other people unless needed, with only a few exceptions such as Shido Itsuka (where the novels have yet to state why she is interested in him romantically, which is unknown to him of course) and Tohka Yatogami (Origami's rival in many ways). She isn't a shy person, but more of an unsocial type of person; a bit reckless or aggressive if she has a goal or purpose to fulfill. History Five years ago, before the main story of Date A Live, both of her parents were killed by a Spirit that uses fire as one of its powers. This event in Origami’s life led her to join the AST in order to seek revenge. She also seems to have met Shido once at some point before the series, and developed feelings for him (and started stalking him on a regular basis). Plot Light Novel Appearances: Volume 1-10 Date AST Like Appearances: Volume 1- Anime Appearances: Episode 1-12 Date A Live: Rinne Utopia In one of the possible endings, Origami is seen having long hair and is pregnant. It is presumed that she and Shido are married, as both are shown with a matching ring on their left ring fingers. Powers and Abilities As school girl Origami is considert a genius in various fields such as studies, sports and even cooking. As a Wizard she is very skilled but often reckless in battle. Sir Isaac Ray Peram Wescott claimed she has potencial that only 1 person out of 10000 has and if she underwent DEM's enhancement treatment she could gain power greater than even Mana Takamiya and Artemisia B. Ashcroft and, perhapse even, the strongest wizard in the world, Ellen Mira Mathers (though he ment it as a joke). She is also an accellent analyst and strategist making good, through reckless, use of her CR-Units in battle, deduce Yoshino's powers and even easily see through Natsumi when see transformed into Shido. CR-Units (Combat Realizer Units): 'AST Combat Wiring Suit: A normal, unnamed, CR-Unit used by all members in the AST . It comes whit basic weapons like: an large Anti-Spirit rifle called:'''Technology & Equipment<C C C > (or <Cry Cry Cry>)',' an Anti-Spirit laser blade called:' Technology & Equipment' and an Anti-Spirit Gatling gun called: . Despite making skillfull use of the wiring suit she is ultimatively unable it deliver a cridical blow to a spirit at full strengh. ': A new experimental CR-Unit. It comes whit two large laser blades called: ', two 50.5cm long magic cannons called: '' and containment unites containing various missiles called: '. The ''' is powerfull enough to damage even damage spirits at full strengh and defeat two spirits at limited strengh in minutes. However the unit puts great strain on the wizard using it and therefore even most of DEM's wizards, who have undergone there enhancement treatment, are unable to use it. Origami however manages to use it to a maximum 30 minutes, even through she didn't undergo the enhancement treatment. After the 30 minutes however the strain will become to much for her and she'll lose the ability the properly use it and lose concious if she still continues to use it. ': After joining DEM in volume 9 she is given the organasations newest CR-Unit the '. The unit comes whit a huge gun that gives Origami the power to easily destroy a '', a realizer enhanced bomb, claimed to have power rivaling a nuke, that took the power of Shido, Tohka, Yoshino, Yoshinon, Kaguya, Yuzuru and Miku at limited strengh and Natsumi at full strengh to destroy. Trivia *Origami once accidentally shot and killed Shido while trying to kill Tohka when she (Tohka) was still considered a Spirit by the machines that detect Spirits. (volume 1) *Origami has detailed information about Shido from his ID data, like his health check-up report, due to her stalker habit towards him. *Origami believes Kotori was the Spirit who killed her parents because her parents died in a fire caused by a Spirit known as Efreet. *Tobiichi's first name, Origami may be a reference to to the Traditional Japanese art of paper folding arts known as Origami. *Even though she is not a spirit, she does have "one" character in her name. It can be refers to Sephira on Kabbalah's Tree of Life, "crown," which also refers to as admirable intelligence. *Judging from cover of Volume 10 it can be accumed that Origami is actualy or will become a spirit. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Human Category:Wizard Category:Spirit